The Johns Hopkins Center in Urban Enviornmental Health. This is a renewal application for The Johns Hopkins Center in Urban Enviornmental Health, for the five year period, April 2003 through March 2008. The long-term goals of our Center are to identify environmental chemical exposures and susceptibility factors that alone or together increase risk of disease for people living in urban enviornments, such as Baltimore. The underlying theme that guides our Center is that chronic exposures to toxic, chemical agents found in the urban environment significantly contributes to higher incidence of human diseases in both children, adults and the elderly. Results of the studies by Center member's will contribute to the development of prevention strategies to improve public health. The Center supports four research cores (1) Environmental Epidemiology and Human Exposure Assessment; (2) Gene-Environment Interactions and Prevention; (3) Molecular Toxicology; and (4) Environmental Lung Diseases. To facilitate research, the Center also supports five Facility Cores; A) Exposure and Health Effect ASsessment, B) Cell and Tissue Analysis, C) Microarray and Molecular Biology, D) In Vivo Imaging and Quantitation and E) Bioinformatics/Biostatistics. To meet our long-term goals, our Center has developed a Community Outreach and Education Program to facilitate the translation of findings from our Center to the community. The Center is administered by a Director and Deputy Director with an Internal Advisory Board, consisting of the Research Core Directors, the Facility Core Directors, and the COEP Director, which meets monthly. In order to stimulate research that is basic to our Center's goals, a Pilot Project Program is available to all Johns Hopkins Faculty. Proposed pilot projects are peer-reviewed and prioritized for funding. An External Advisory Committee Board meets to review our Center and provide advice on research strategies and opportunities. Center mechanisms to promote Center goals include Center and Research Core seminars and workshops, a Center conference and bulletin board. To ensure Center vitality, Center investigators are reviewed annually to assess their continuing interest and participation in Center activities.